Infinite Phantom
by Archean-Shadow
Summary: This story is a version of the IS timeline following 2 New Zealand national rep candidates at the IS academy at the same time as the manga. New Technology and charecter. Original and implied pairings. Warning first story ever so ANY feedback/tips are very welcome
1. Chapter 1

FIVE. Restraints Fastened. FOUR. Area cleared. THREE. Engines started. TWO. Check other Pilot. She's ok. ONE. Tower detached. ZERO. The Roar of the mighty nuclear engines kick in behind me. My mind is racing at a million miles an hour. I am the second man in humanity to be able to pilot an IS. I am the co-founder of Archean-Phantom weapons corporation which makes the power armour I am wearing right now, the AP-4647 transporter Lucy and I am sitting in. And I am heading to the IS academy where I will be one of only two boys. We are the national representatives of New Zealand and use hybrid IS which incorporate sections of Phoenix Power suits into them. Looking over at Lucy I notice that she is asleep. Not a bad idea. I decide to follow her lead on this automated transport.

"Hey, Hey Jacob wake up", whispered Lucy in a harsh but kind tone. "

"We only have 1 hour before we land" she told me.

"Fine" I mumbled being dragged out of my confusing dream state. "How's our IS doing?" I asked, thinking about the huge amount of damage done to our IS at the Pacific-Australasian U-19 IS tournament which we won but only after class E damage.

"Not good" was the reply I got, "They have moved to class B but wont be ready before we get there.

"So we will just have to use our power armour for a few days while their damage is finished repairing." She informed me.

"Never mind our armour is more than enough to win" I replied before hearing the siren that instructed us to return to our seats for landing in arena 3.

With a hiss the sleeping gas that keeps us safe when the craft lands.

"Hello?"

"Can you hear us?" Called a kind voice from outside the ship. Looking out I see the face of the deputy homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei and the head Homeroom teacher Orimura-Sensei. Lucy and I stand and exit the craft with our luggage before seeing it go on its preprogrammed journey home. Getting used to the light I see many students some with personal IS like us. A group standing in front of the others includes Celicea Alcott of the UK, Rin of China, Ichika and Houki of Japan, Charlotte of France and the fearsome Laura Bodewig of Germany in her Schwartzner Regan.

"Representatives of New Zealand are you willing to duel us as a test of skill?" yelled a sharp voice belonging only to Laura Bodewig.

Nodding to accept the challenge we arm our power armour with Phoenix Machina AS-9890 anti-Is rifles capable of dealing huge shield damage. Following this I notice that the others and the teachers have left the arena for the stands leaving only Laura and Charlotte to fight us.

Instantly I feel the pull of Laura's AIC cancelling my motion while charlotte takes aim at Lucy with her sniper rifle. Suddenly a loud gunshot from Lucy's rifle rocks the field and distracts Laura allowing me to hit her with the rifle, once the cloud to dust and smoke clears it is obvious that they underestimated our power armour as they are now buried underneath each other with dis-armed IS from the rifle rounds. After this match the day was nearly over and as such following permission from the Sensei's leave for our rooms without so much as a word to the other students.


	2. Chapter 2

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. That was the sound that I had been hearing since 5:40 that morning waiting for my alarm to go off so Lucy and I could collect our repaired IS and start training for 50 minuets before breakfast. I look over at the time 5:59 am. I wake Lucy up and turn off the alarm before she heads to the bathroom to get changed into our battle gear. Opposed to normal IS suits our battle gear is armour plated and adds extra defence to our bodies in heated combat. Hearing Lucy exit the bathroom I look over.

"Hey" she whispers, "Have you checked our IS status yet?"

I nod in reply and we head to the workshop to get our IS. Many people often ask us why we have IS and power armour, the answer is very simple really; although the power armour gives us the weapons and better movement than an IS they can not withstand heavy hits with barley 50 shield energy making us very vulnerable while wearing it. The power armour also lacks the uniques abilities of IS such as Bushyaki's shield negating strikes.

Quietly moving through the school at this early hour eventually leads us to the IS workshop where our suits are. Lucy pilots the AS-Phoenix 472 "Stardust Dragon" which is a 3.5th generation heavy hitting, all purpose IS which is armed with: 2 Claws for CQC, Phoenix Machina "Stardust cannon" a purpose built anti-IS rifle and the suit's name sake the "Stardust Dragon" which is a long semi-intelligent energy bean taking the form of a dragon which will sync with the user and defend the user while attacking the pilot's current target. Unfortunately this comes at the cost of lower manoeuvrability and increased weakness to damage. My IS on the other hand is the As-Phoenix 473 "Glass Wolverine", a CQC IS with very unique traits and weaknesses. It's primary "weapon" is an impervious fold out armour shield which is immune to any damage along with a mk.49 "Gladius" energy sword for offence and the "Wolverine's claws" which are improved claws with built in particle plasma cannons for ranged attack. However this IS uses excessive amounts of power leaving it with a mere 125 shield energy compared to 575 for the Stardust Dragon, 500 for Bushyaki and 600 for Akusabi. The stardust dragon's standby form is a glowing energy dragon that floats around the user along with a pendant and mine being purpose built is integrated into my Phoenix prosthetic arm which I lost in a earlier tournament along with this there is a ethereal wolverine perched on my right shoulder.

After re-inserting the IS core into my arm Lucy and I head out over thee ocean to re-calibrate our IS which are both in their first form nearing second. Upon reaching the out door I look at Lucy and she nods at me instigating a take off.

After we are flying over the ocean Lucy calls at me "Nice rest?"

"Yes, annoying with the basic non-IS arm though, my sleep felt hollow" was my reply.

"What do you want to work on?" she asks over the roar of the wind.

"Nothing really, just basic manoeuvres and maybe a mock duel?" I reply.

Following this she starts pouting "Manoeuvres are boring" she mock whines impersonating her younger sister earlier that year in a simulator.

Smiling I offer a challenge to a duel which she accepts graciously.

Immediately I raise my shield aware that a single shot from that cannon or shockwave from the dragon would end this immediately. During this she summons her long golden, silver blue dragon fitting perfectly with the IS's colour scheme and in drastic contrast with my silver and ghost white IS. Sensing an opportunity I fire a quick salvo of energy pulse from my right claw which holds my Gladius. Noticing this attack Lucy manoeuvres not quite quickly enough to avoid the whole salvo taking about 50 shield energy away highlighting the damage vulnerability of her IS. Using this opportunity I boost into range with my Gladius which she responds by firing multiple rounds from her rifle to pin me down. Sensing a break in fire and charge with my blade landing a deadly attack with the heavy hitting claw/gladius combo. Reeling from my apparent victory I forgot about her dragon which spiralled back ending the match a draw. Checking the time I motion for us to head back our time in the air done.

Meanwhile in the IS control room...

"They really are something hey Orimura-sensei" commented Yamada-sensei after viewing the battle from the room.

"And those IS, utterly unique more advanced and unique than any others we know of" she continued.

"That may be true," commented Orimura, "But they were reckless and opened themselves up to much, better than our other students in someways but weaker in some as well."

IS Academy Dining Room

"Nice going there Lucy, I really didn't expect to draw that one after I landed that blow" I commented before eating another spoonful of wheatbix,

"Clever trick hiding your dragon" I continued.

Lucy was about to reply when...

"Hello, nice to meet another male here" a voice interrupted,

Looking up I saw the famous face of Ichika Orimura and the personal IS people from earlier gathered around our table.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked a younger looking member of the group with blond hair and a orange pendant around her neck.

"Sure, no problem" replied Lucy looking up from her porridge.

Having finished our breakfast Lucy and I began a conversation with the new visitors to the table when the conversation arrived at the inevitable:

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?" asked Cecilia.

"Oh, yeah this I lifting my titanium arm?" I replied,

"No problem, about a year ago I was on a Europe combat tour with Lucy when I was fighting a match in Yugoslavia when my shields crashed and a sniper shell blew off my arm."

"I'm used to it" I said seeing the slightly distressed looks on their faces,

"Besides they fixed the bug so it can't happen again" so thats good.

"All Class 1 students are to head to class in 10 minuets for a transfer student formal introduction" Instructed the fierce Orimura-sensei who then looked at Lucy and I and said "You two go wait for me near my office in the class, I have you books and equipment for you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end but I promise to fix it with the next chapter and let me know if this is a better chapter lengh for you.**


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS

Well, I certinaly did not expect to keep you waiting this long for the resolution to the cliff hanger in the last chapter. I apologise as I got carried away with highschool here in NZ :( . I can certainaly say that I will be updating within 72 hours of this. I will be making changes and giving Jacob a new IS due to the other one having no story potential. This will be worked into the story so don't worry. I apologise again for the wait and I assure you that you will get a special extra-long chapter as an apology. Please post suggestions in the reviews. I have to go for now.

-Untill Next Time  
Harry


End file.
